Génie de mes fesses!
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de plus cliché que dénicher une vieille lampe à huile rouillée dans un vieux magasin envahit par la poussière, les mites et couvert d'un plancher branlant?


**Génie de mes fesses!**

**Résumé :**Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de plus cliché que dénicher une vieille lampe à huile rouillée dans un vieux magasin envahit par la poussière, les mites et couvert d'un plancher branlant?

**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction****) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "Lampe_"_.**

**Écrite par Bézo'**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**oOo  
**

Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de plus cliché que dénicher une vieille lampe à huile rouillée dans un vieux magasin envahit par la poussière, les mites et couvert d'un plancher branlant? Trouver une vieille lampe rouillée dans _une caverne_, mais Lily n'étais sûre d'en trouver une à proximité de Pré-au-Lard. Elle inspecta en vitesse les alentours – il ne manquait plus qu'elle soit surprise par ses amies en pleine vérification d'un conte de jeunesse qu'elles trouveraient probablement ridicule! Elle avait lu et relu un nombre incalculable de fois le conte d'_Aladdin et la lampe magique_ et s'était toujours demander si les génies existaient réellement. Elle était bien une sorcière, _elle_! Elle approcha prudemment de la vieille étagère croulant sous diverses objets dont celui de sa convoitise. Lorsqu'elle l'attrapa, un nuage de poussière s'éleva lui chatouillant le nez au passage. Elle se retint à grande peine d'éternuer et fila de l'autre coté du rayon. Ses amies semblaient absorbées par les vieux bijoux à l'autre bout de la boutique, _parfait_! Elle se rapprocha de la seule et unique fenêtre crasseuse – _un bon coup de baguette aurait suffi, qu'attendait le propriétaire?_ - et observa sa trouvaille. La lampe n'était pas ornée de belles incrustations comme les illustrations dans son livre, elle ressemblait plus à une vulgaire théière allongée et légèrement cabossée. La rouille avait attaqué le bas de la lampe mais l'anse et le couvercle étaient encore dorés quoiqu'un peu ternes. Elle sortit son mouchoir – scruta encore les alentours – et frotta vigoureusement le coté le moins rouillé. Elle se sentit stupide et ridicule mais continua durant trente bonnes secondes. Il ne sa passa rien. Affreusement déçue – _Non, mais vraiment, à quoi tu t'attendais?_ - elle replaça la lampe et rejoignit ses amies. Elle se consola avec un magnifique sautoir auquel pendait une ravissante grenouille verte – elle coassait lorsqu'on la touchait - escortée d'un balai en argent et d'un chapeau pointu

-Lily, tu as des goûts tellement_...moldu!_ Se moqua Hélicia.

-J'ai du _goût_ au moins! S'offusqua-t-elle, désignant la bague énorme et bleue électrique qu'Hélicia portait au doigt.

Elles rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, épuisées et transies de froid – Noël était dans quelques jours, le lendemain la majorité des élèves rentreraient chez eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, le matin du vingt-cinq pour être exact, Lily eut la surprise de trouver un paquet de la part de James Potter au pied du sapin. Elle hésita à l'ouvrir, suspectant une mauvaise blague de la part de son camarade. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis non plus. Nommée préfète cette année, les seules discussions qu'elle avait échangé avec lui était un rappel constant du règlement qu'il se bornait à ne pas suivre. Elle ne comptait plus depuis longtemps le nombre de points que lui et ses amis avaient fait perdre Gryffondor. Suspicieuse mais beaucoup plus curieuse, elle déchira le paquet d'emballage. Une lettre accompagnait...

-La lampe! S'exclama-t-elle.

Sa sœur découvrant ses cadeaux assise deux mètres plus loin renifla de dédain mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Comment Potter avait-il su? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée saugrenue de lui offrir? Elle décacheta la lettre, impatiente de comprendre toute cette affaire.

_Cher Lily Evans,_

_Tu dois être surprise de recevoir un présent de ma part et je t'assure que je ne t'en voudrais pas de ne pas m'avoir retourné la délicatesse. Je t'ai aperçue à Pré-au-Lard l'autre jour, cette lampe à la main. Tu semblais tellement déçue en la reposant que je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir._

_En échange, un rendez-vous tous les deux serait une excellente idée. Que dirais-tu de s'en charger le prochain weekend à Pré-au-Lard? Toi, moi et moi, que demander de plus?_

_Bises_

_James Potter._

Jamais de sa vie, Lily n'avait été aussi éberluée. Elle relu une bonne dizaine de fois la lettre avant de finir par y croire. Une très mauvaise blague, voilà ce que c'était! Elle releva les yeux sur la lampe. Stupide lampe et stupide Potter! Elle y avait encore cru, croyant que le génie avait eu du mal à se réveiller. Elle y avait cru lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le cadeau de son camarade. C'était définitif, les contes pour enfants resteraient à jamais des contes pour _enfants_! Génie de _mes fesses, oui_!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**J'ai trouvé cette expérience assez sympathique, n'hésitez pas à le tester vous même!**

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo'**


End file.
